I Will, Tonight
by wellversedinconverse
Summary: He thought he was doing the right thing by backing off, letting go of the love of his life and accepting that she was just not that into him. He thought things were finally looking up. He thought wrong. One-shot. Set in Season 2.


**A/N: Hello all! I've been quite busy with Uni and work so I haven't been able to write as much as I have wanted to. After the season 2 premiere (which was so FREAKIN CRAZY) I got a bit stumped with ideas haha. The season so far has been amazing though and I've just given up trying to predict the show. The idea of this one-shot was spawned from a twitter conversation between me and Kary from Fanforum so this is dedicated to her :D This is set somewhere a bit further down the line in Season 2 although I hope Elena doesn't come off as too OOC. I've also borrowed a bit of a Rory/Jess scene from the Haunted Leg episode of Gilmore Girls, I've always thought it could fit very well with Damon/Elena. This is also un-beta'd so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. Anyways enough of my rambling, enjoy!**

_You see, I've been inclined  
to get you off of my mind  
so I will  
I will, tonight._

He thought he was doing the right thing by backing off, letting go of the love of his life and accepting that she was _just not that into him_. So naturally he thought things were finally looking up. For once it wasn't Shit On Damon Salvatore Day (also known as I Love Stefan More Day). No, for once he thought he could just enjoy sleeping with this hot and very compliant girl he picked up from The Grill in peace.

He thought wrong.

It happens all too quick, a door knob turning, a sudden gasp and him halting mid-thrust. He can deal with his serious case of blue-balls later as he realizes said love of his life is standing in the door way, doe eyes wide and mouth agape.

She bolts out as fast as she can as he simultaneously gets off of Hot Girl from the Grill, grabbing his silk boxer shorts from the foot of the bed. He catches up quickly, side-stepping in front of her and tugs at her arm. She pulls back as if she'd just gotten burned. She's breathing heavily after running down two flights of stairs.

"What's wrong?" he asks worriedly as he thinks of the millions of reasons that could explain her seeking him out in the dead of the night.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine, Damon. Pretty girl you've got there. Does she know she'll have to tap a vein in exchange for sex? And here you claim to live on blood bags!" she spits out acidly, arms folded and withering stare in place.

Woah! Stop and rewind. Where the HELL did that come from?

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me, Elena! I'm not going to eat the girl! I actually just really LOVE sex!" he answers back. She flinches slightly at his words which gives him a little satisfaction. But of course, that satisfaction is short lived.

"Wow that's a much better excuse right there, exploitation of women! Good for you Damon! Maybe next time you should put a sock on the door so I don't have to bleach my eyes out after," she returns with full ammo.

"Yeah, because seeing me naked is _such_ an eye-sore!" he scoffs and rolls his eyes for dramatic effect.

"What if Stefan walked in huh?" she retorts and deflects his comment.

"Stefan would know to knock before he decides to waltz in my room!"

"I _did_ knock, asshole! You were just too busy to notice!"

"We're actually fighting about this? Door-knocking?"

"We're not fighting about anything! I told you everything's fine and dandy!" she bites back, breaking into the fakest smiles imaginable.

He blinks rapidly and notices she's only wearing a thin white camisole and shorts. He loves this fire in her, this passion. It was so long since he'd seen it but now after she'd broken up with his dear brother it was slowly creeping back. If it were any other time he'd be enjoying this. _Really_.

Shaking his head in disbelief he steps closer to her. She doesn't back down, (_typical)_ although her eyes waver and trail down along the expanse of his lean and muscular chest.

"Obviously not, since you're _fucking_ biting my head off for something out of my control. I didn't force this girl to sleep with me, Elena, believe it or not some girls actually CHOOSE me!" he growls, leaning down until they are nose to nose.

She gulps and steps back.

"You really shouldn't be keeping her waiting then," she says hoarsely.

"Fine, I won't!" he answers back.

"Fine!" she mimics.

"Sweet dreams, Elena dear!" he says snidely as he turns, making his way back to his room.

"Right back at you jackass!" he hears her yell back and he snickers to himself.

He shuts the door behind him after reaching the room and leans back, burying his hands in his face.

"What was that all about? Was she your girlfriend?" Hot Girl from the Grill asks in irritation.

"Nothing and no. She is _not_ my girlfriend," he mumbles through his hands.

"But you want her to be," Hot Girl answers shrewdly.

He looks up in annoyance. When was he going to get a freaking break?

"Look, that back there was kind of a mood killer so I think you should leave."

The girl gets up in a huff, sliding on her too-small dress and grabs her shoes.

"She got one thing right, you really _are_ a jackass!" she says whilst flicking her long raven hair in an annoyingly dramatic fashion. She leaves haughtily and is suddenly not as hot as he thought.

Damon slumps down against the wall, pondering one of life's greatest mysteries: Elena Gilbert.


End file.
